


Вредные советы

by Hrenougolnik, Sulamen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen





	Вредные советы

Если хочется признанья,  
А тебя не повышают,  
Коль не ценят на работе,  
Да и в личной жизни швах –  
Поступай-ка в террористы  
И бери с собой взрывчатку.  
Если пафосно взорваться,  
Все поймут, что ты звезда.  
  
Все преступники зачем-то  
Отбывают наказанья.  
Отбывают очень мягко,  
Это надо исправлять.  
Прочитай им кучу лекций,  
Заставляй учить на память –  
Чтобы писались ночами,  
Как приснится этот день.  
  
Негодяям при отлове  
Кэп сломает кучу рёбер.  
А потом и в каталажке  
Станет мучить злобный врач.  
Ну зачем вам это надо?  
Раз уж Кэп такой жестокий,  
Лучше встретиться Солдату –  
Тот добьёт наверняка.  
  
Если Кэп поймал за делом,  
Что творишь во славу Гидры,  
Сделай вид, что просто рядом  
Прислонился постоять.  
Даже если не поверит –  
Будет шанс сказать начальству,  
Что отмазался на славу!  
Это Кэп совсем не прост.  
  
Можно долго, нудно мяться,  
Подбирать слова, поступки,  
Чтоб объект сердечной муки  
Непременно оценил.  
Только Баки точно знает,  
Как привлечь к себе вниманье!  
Без романтики излишней  
Он возьмёт на болевой.  
  
Непонятные устройства  
Отправляй немедля в мусор,  
А особенно не медли,  
Коль начальник подарил.  
Если будут возмущаться –  
Отвечай предельно честно,  
Что из каменного века.  
Там такое не росло.  
  
Чтобы Стив остался дома,  
Есть надёжнейшее средство.  
Отыщи его одежду  
И припрятанный костюм.  
Это всё, не сомневаясь,  
Пропусти-ка через шредер.  
С голой попой даже Стиви  
Мир спасать не побежит.


End file.
